1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an ignition device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of Background
FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram showing a conventional ignition device for an internal combustion engine disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 54508/1985. In FIG. 4, a reference numeral 1 designates an ignition signal generating device for generating an ignition signal in response to the revolution of an engine (not shown), a numeral 2 designates a waveform shaping circuit constituted by input resistors 2a, 2c, a comparison circuit 2b, a transistor 2e actuated by the output of the comparison circuit 2b and resistors 2d, 2f connected respectively to the collector and the base of the transistor 2e wherein the resistor 2d determines hysteresis characteristic, a numeral 3 designates a driving circuit for driving a power transistor circuit 4 in response to an output signal from the comparison circuit 2, a numeral 5 designates an ignition coil supplied with a current from a d.c. power source 7, a numeral 6 designates an ignition plug fired by a high voltage produced at the secondary side of the ignition coil 5, a numeral 8 designates a current detecting resistor having a terminal connected in series to the emitter of the power transistor 4 and another terminal which is grounded, a numeral 9 designates a level detecting device which produces an output when the output of the current detecting resistor 8 reaches a predetermined level and which has an input terminal connected to one end of the resistor 8 which has another end connected to the base of a transistor 10d through a resistor 10e for a bias circuit 10. The bias circuit 10 is adapted to bias (superimpose) a d.c. voltage corresponding to the magnitude of the ignition signal of the ignition signal generating device 1 on the ignition signal. The bias circuit 10 is composed of structural elements 10a-10l. The capacitor 10g is charged through the resistor 10a and the diode 10b by the above-mentioned ignition signal whereby a d.c. voltage having a magnitude corresponding to the ignition signal voltage is produced. The d.c. voltage is superimposed on the ignition signal.
The transistor 10i is connected to the ignition signal generating device 1 through the resistor 10k so that a d.c. voltage in the capacitor 10g which is charged by the ignition signal of the ignition signal generating device 1 through the resistor 10a and the diode 10b is received, and a bias voltage corresponding to the d.c. voltage is superimposed on the ignition signal.
The transistor 10 d receives an output from the level detecting device 9 through the resistor 10e so that the charging of the capacitor 10g to be charged through the Zener diode 10c is controlled.
A numeral 11 designates an initial bias setting circuit for superimposing an initial bias voltage on the ignition signal, which is composed of a serial connection of resistors 11a, 11b, voltage regulator diodes 11e, 11f and a transistor 11c which provides a regulated voltage by the voltage regulator diodes 11e, 11f to an emitter follower resistor 11d.
A reference numeral 12 designates a switching level setting circuit which determines a level of switching operation for the waveform shaping circuit 2 by applying a voltage output corresponding to the number of revolution of the engine to a negative input terminal of the waveform shaping circuit 2. In the switching level setting circuit 12, a numeral 12a designates a transistor to apply a voltage divided by the voltage-dividing resistors 11a, 11b to an emitter follower resistor 12c, a numeral 12b designates a transistor to apply a voltage divided by voltage-dividing resistors 12d, 12e, 12f to the emitter follower resistor 12c, a numeral 12g designates a transistor to receive the voltage of the capacitor 10g by its base to thereby generate a voltage corresponding to the voltage of the capacitor 10g at emitter follower voltage dividing resistors 12h, 12i, and a numeral 12j designates a transistor which determines a voltage at the junction A between voltage dividing resistors 12e, 12f on the basis of a voltage divided by the voltage dividing resistors 12h, 12i.
A numeral 19 designates a transistor actuated by the output of the comparison circuit 2b, which functions to switch a level of a signal supplied from the switching operation level setting circuit 12 to the comparison circuit 2b. The transistor 19 has the emitter grounded, the base connected to the output side of the comparison circuit 2b through a resistor 21, and the collector connected to the junction between the base of the transistor 12b and a resistor 20. The another terminal of the resistor 20 is connected to a junction C.
FIG. 5 is a circuit diagram showing a conventional ignition device for an internal combustion engine disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 24694/1986. In FIG. 5, numerals 1 through 7 designate the same elements as in FIG. 4, and accordingly description of these elements is omitted.
A reference numeral 13 designates a reference voltage generating device which is constituted by a resistor 13a connected to the power source 7, a voltage regulator element 13d such as a Zener diode connected in series to the resistor 13a and voltage dividing resistors 13b, 13c which determine the voltage of the voltage regulator element 13d to a given voltage. A diode 14 has the anode connected to the junction between resistors 17f, 17g in a d.c. bias circuit 17 and the cathode connected to the collector of a transistor 15. The base of the transistor 15 is connected to an end of the before-mentioned resistor 2f and the output 2b respectively through a resistor 18.
A transistor 16 has the collector grounded, the emitter connected to the emitter of the transistor 15 and the base connected to the junction between the resistor 13b and 13c, whereby it detects the output voltage of the reference voltage generating circuit 13. The d.c. bias circuit 17 comprises a serial connection of the resistors 17f, 17g, 17h and a diode 17i which is connected to the power source 7, an impedance transducing transistor 17d having an emitter resistor 17e; an impedance transducing transistor 17c having an emitter resistor 17b and having the base connected to the junction between the resistor 17h and the diode 17i, and a resistor 17a.
The operation of the conventional ignition device for an internal combustion engine having the circuit as shown in FIG. 4 will be described.
When the engine is not operated at the non-starting time of the engine, a bias voltage is applied to one terminal of the comparison circuit 2b. The bias voltage is an initial bias voltage given by the emitter follower resistor 11b of the transistor 11c whose base receives a regulated voltage regulated by the diodes 11e, 11f in the initial bias setting circuit 11.
When the crank of the engine is operated to start it, an ignition signal having an a.c. voltage is generated from the ignition signal generating device 1. The ignition signal is superimposed on the initial bias voltage. When the superimposed output signal reaches an input terminal voltage at the other input terminal of the comparison circuit 2b, the waveform shaping circuit 2 generates an output. The output turns on the power transistor circuit 4 through the driving circuit 3 to thereby start current supply to the ignition coil 5. The transistor 2e is turned on in synchronism with the turning-on of the power transistor 4, whereby a voltage divided by the resistors 2c, 2d is applied to the other input terminal of the comparison circuit 2b. When the voltage of the superimposed output signal becomes lower than the input terminal voltage at the other input terminal of the comparison circuit 2b, the power transistor 4 is turned off in the opposite manner as described above, whereby an ignition voltage is produced at the ignition coil 5 to thereby result in the ignition of the engine.
On the other hand, the capacitor 10g is charged by the ignition signal of the ignition signal generating device 1 through the resistor 10a and the diode that a d.c. voltage having a magnitude corresponding to the number of revolutions of the engine is generated.
When the crank of the engine is actuated and the number of revolutions is rapidly increased from a low cranking revolution number to an idling revolution number, namely, when the voltage at the junction B, which is provided by dividing an emitter voltage at the transistor 12g which is determined by a voltage in the capacitor 10g which is in proportion to the number of revolutions of the engine, by the voltage dividing resistors 12h, 12i, is increased, a voltage at the junction A between the voltage dividing resistors 12e, 12f is determined by the voltage at the junction B through the transistor 12j. Accordingly, the voltage at the junction C of the base of the transistor 12b increases so as to correspond to a voltage rise at the junction A. When there comes a predetermined set voltage in a range of revolution number lower than the idling revolution number, the transistor 12a is turned off. Then, due to the increase of the voltage at the junction C, a switching voltage in proportion to the revolution number is determined by the transistor 12b. Thus, the operation level VON of the comparison circuit 2b is increased as the revolution number of the engine increases.
The operation of the ignition device for an internal combustion engine as shown in FIG. 5 will be described.
An ignition signal is generated from the ignition signal generating device 1 in correspondence to the revolution of the engine. The ignition signal is inputted to an input terminal of the comparison circuit 2b through the resistor 2a. A signal representing an operation level VON is inputted to another input terminal of the comparison circuit 2b from the serial circuit of the resistors 17f, 17g and 17h of the d.c. bias circuit 17 through the transistor 17d and the resistor 17e. On the other hand, a d.c. bias voltage is applied to the ignition signal generating device 1 through the transistor 17c and the resistor 17a. When an ignition signal having a magnitude higher than the operation level VON is produced in accordance with the revolution of the engine, the waveform shaping circuit 2 generates a signal, and at the same time, turns on the transistor 2e through the resistor 2f whereby the operation level VON is changed to an operation level of VOFF which is determined by the resistors 2c, 2d and 17e. When the revolution number of the engine is further increased, the output of the comparison circuit 2b is inversed at a point that the ignition signal becomes the operation level VOFF or lower, and at the same time, an ignition voltage is produced at the ignition coil. At this moment, since the power source voltage is applied to the comparison circuit 2b through the resistors 17f, 17c and the transistor 17d , the operation level VON changes depending on a change in the power source voltage.
Although the operation level VOFF changes depending on a change in the power source voltage in the same manner as the operation level VON, the voltage of the base of the transistor 16 is substantially constant in a voltage region higher than the power source voltage, which effects the actuation of the voltage regulator element 13d. Accordingly, when the ignition signal has a level higher than the operation level VON, the transistor 15 is turned on by the output of the comparison circuit 2b, whereby the potential at the junction between the resistors 17f, 17g viewed from the side of the diode 14 is substantially constant in voltage at a voltage region higher than a predetermined power source voltage in the same manner as the emitter potential, i.e. the base potential at the transistor 16. Accordingly, the potential applied from the junction of the resistors 17f, 17g through the transistor 17d to the comparison circuit 2b becomes also constant. Further, while the transistor 15 is turned on by the output of the comparison circuit 2b, the transistor 2e is turned on, whereby the operation level VOFF having a substantially constant voltage is obtainable by the resistor 2d in a voltage region higher than the predetermined power source voltage. Namely, while the operation level VON changes depending on the power source voltage in a voltage range higher than the predetermined power source voltage, the operation level VOFF is constant regardless of the power source voltage, whereby the histeresis becomes large. The operation level VOFF can be changed by selecting the resistance of the resistors 13b, 13c. When the voltage of the power source is lower, ignition timing can be delayed at the time of starting by selecting the values of the resistors 13b, 13c , 17f, 17g so that the operation level VOFF assumes a negative value to the reference level of the ignition signal generating device 1. In this case, the hysteresis becomes large.
Thus, in the above-mentioned conventional ignition devices, it was difficult to increase durability to noises induced in the ignition signal generating device at a range of revolution number of the engine which is higher than that of idling revolution number while excellent starting performance could be maintained.
Further, in the ignition device as shown in particular in FIG. 5, there was a problem that the operation level VOFF changed depending on a change in voltage in the power source even though the d.c. bias voltage of the ignition signal generating device 1 was substantially constant even by the change in the power source voltage because the operation level VOFF was determined by dividing the operation level VON by the resistors 2c, 2d when the transistor 2e was turned on. Further, scattering of the operation level VOFF to the d.c. voltage of the ignition signal generating device 1 was found due to the scattering in the absolute value of the resistors 3b, 3e, 3f, 3f, the scattering of the baseemitter voltage of the transistors 3c, 3d, the scattering of the forward voltage of the diode 3h, the scattering of the saturated voltage between the collector and emitter of the transistor 2e and so on.
In the ignition device as shown in FIG. 5, it was difficult to obtain ignition timing in a stable manner at a d.c. bias point of an ignition signal from the signal generating device because the operation level VOFF was deviated from the bias level of the signal waveform due to the fluctuation of the power source voltage and the scattering of the structural elements. Further, it was difficult to obtain such function that a current was not supplied to an ignition coil when the engine was stopped (hereinafter, referred to as an interrupting function).